


The Phantom Menace

by Bi_Slitheen



Series: Rise of the Empire [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Slitheen/pseuds/Bi_Slitheen
Summary: “Master, look” Obi-wan points to the planet below them. Qui-Gon’s face is in shock as he sees what’s happening, the blockade is descending down to the planet of Naboo with force! Obi-wan looks at Qui-Gon, “Why would the Federation be so authoritative in their descent to Naboo?” “Strap in, young padawan, we’re about to find out why.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Rise of the Empire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777123
Kudos: 1





	1. The Two Jedi

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far, away...

Turmoil has engulfed the galactic republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute. Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the trade federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo. While the Congress of the Republic endlessly debate this chain of events, they decide to secretly dispatch two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice, to settle the conflict.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon Jinn sit in their jedi starship, scouting out the trade federation and the planet below. Qui-Gon was wiser than Obi-wan, but Obi-Wan still had his strengths. While searching for signs that they were ready to proceed, Qui-Gon hears munching from his fellow jedi, he looks to the right and sees the younger jedi chewing on a Fringi Spice Cake.

“You should really try these master, much better than the sludge you eat.”, Obi-wan says through a muffled tone. “Oh, Can I have a piece?”, Qui-Gon sarcastically asks. “Sorry Master, I only brought one for mysel--” Obi-wan is silenced as Qui-Gon force pushes the snack out of his hand. "Hey!" “Will you pay attention young one?! This is an important mission for the republic, we won’t succeed by eating garbage.” Obi-wan was still bitter about the cake, he looks forward. “This isn’t important at all, ‘trade delegations’, do you remember the old days, when we would battle the sith and serve them nothing but glory.”

“You should be happy that we have less to worry about, if have you in such little time forgotten how much we lost to the sith, you still have much to learn.” As Qui-Gon is going about his speech, his padawan sees something in the corner of his eye. “Will you listen to me...” “Master” “We are the guardians of peace and...” “Master, look” Obi-wan points to the planet below them. Qui-Gon’s face is in shock as he sees what’s happening, the blockade is descending down to the planet of Naboo with force! Obi-wan looks at Qui-Gon, “Why would the Federation be so authoritative in their descent to Naboo?” “Strap in, young padawan, we’re about to find out why.” Obi-Wan buckles himself in as they launch towards Naboo.


	2. The Gungans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan steps on a bit of land that feels different than the past few steps, before he realizes what he’s done, the pair are hanging by their legs tied in rope.

As the jedi leave their starship, their faces light up as they see the beautiful lush forests of Naboo, they look at the huge trees and odd critters, the duo have been to many planets in their adventures but none so interesting as the one they were on currently. “Don’t let this distract you, we must inform the citizens.”

As they’re scouting the area, Obi-Wan steps on a bit of land that feels different than the past few steps, before he realizes what he’s done, the pair are hanging by their legs tied in rope. Humanoid creatures surround them, they’re reddish in color, have rough skin, no hair, long ears, and very long snouts, they're wearing light, leather armor. “Well sir, you did want to inform the citizens.” The creatures come closer, they have metal spears and they’re all being aimed right at the pair’s faces. “Eh, we come in peace.” Kenobi says with a fearful smile. Another creature comes forward, although this creature is larger, has yellow skin, and an even more rough appearance, he is also wearing some sort of ornamental helmet, which is covered in beautiful jewels. “KLO PAW CHI HOO!”, the creature screams. “Umm, pardon me, maybe you can repeat that”, Kenobi says. “Please, ignore my friend, we are keepers of the peace and are trying to help you.”, Qui-Gon chimes in. “O CHI HALAKA TU FI SO LAKA!” “Master, is that good or bad?” 

The creatures start to chant wildly and get closer and closer, suddenly one of the creatures starts giggling uncontrollably. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I just can’t, look at their faces, oh god, they’re terrified!” Qui-Gon looks at Kenobi.”They speak English?” The other creatures look at their laughing colleague. “Come on mate, every single time.” The creatures start laughing all together. 

The larger, yellow creature throws a knife at the rope and the jedi harshly fall down with a thud. “Oof, sorry for that entrance, My name is Rugar Nass, and we are the gungans, it is custom for newcomers to be captured, as we have some threats against us, though we are peaceful, like yourselves in nature, and we have heard stories of the great jedi, so you are most welcome here.” “Thank you for the warm welcome, but we have very important news.”, Qui-Gon says painfully, dusting himself off. “The trade federation has unleashed their blockade on this planet, they’ll be here fairly soon!”, Kenobi adds. 

“Ah yes, the trade federation, they have been invading our lands for weeks now.” “WEEKS! Master how could the republic and the jedi not have heard of this!” “Patience, young one, complaining about the problem won’t fasten the solution.” The older, bearded, jedi turns toward Rugar. “What can we do to help your cause.” “Oh, you must not worry about us, we are just natives of the land, the federation is more concerned about the ‘civilized’ world.", Rugar says with a chuckle "You must worry about the queen of Naboo.” “So, they’re planning to capture the queen, but why, why would the federation do such a thing?” Kenobi Inquires. Neither jedi could wrap their head around it, it just didn’t make sense. “Not planning, planned. They’ve already captured her. As for why, I guess as some sort of ransom to gain more power or money, that’s what most people live for is it not?

“We must go to their base and locate the queen, this is in the republic’s best interest.”, Qui-Gon stated. “Thanks for the erm, hospitality, guys”, Kenobi nervously said. “No problem, my little smooth friend, the jedi are welcome to visit the gungans anytime.” “Thank you Rugar Nass, but we must on our way.”, Qui-Gon adds.

The pair go back to their starship, "They've captured the queen, master, what are they planning?" "That, I do not know, but we must find her, if we do not succeed, I can sense something very drastic happening."


End file.
